Le bonheur n'attend pas
by Minouze
Summary: "...Boh, personnellement, j'avais pas besoin de grand-chose pour faire mon bonheur. De la bouffe, à boire, des pièces d'or, des monstres à buter." AVENTURES - [Thelthazar]


...Il paraît que le bonheur n'attend pas.

...Boh, personnellement, j'avais pas besoin de grand-chose pour faire mon bonheur. De la bouffe, à boire, des pièces d'or, des monstres à buter. A défaut d'être paladin, je suis devenu inquisiteur. Franchement, ça me va. J'aurais pas supporté devoir agir comme un pince-cul, à me pavaner dans mon armure toute scintillante aux côtés d'un prêtre de la Lumière complètement pédant. Ou devoir faire le piquet devant une église. Ugh, rien que d'y penser ça me gonfle. Nan, moi j'suis un homme d'action.

...Moi, il me fallait quelque chose sur quoi taper. Et puisque l'église s'en tamponne de ma gueule, ils m'envoient sans arrêt au casse-pipe, c'est cool. Me battre, c'est une des seules choses que je fais bien en fait, alors ça m'arrange pas mal. Vous savez ce qui est important dans mon job aussi ? Trouver les hérésies et les éliminer. Et bordel j'en avait trouvé une bien chiante. Un demi-démon, rien que ça. En plus de ça, il craignait pas le feu alors quand j'avais essayé de le faire cramer, il s'était foutu de ma gueule. J'avais bien eu l'air con, putain.

...Quoi ? Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Foutez-vous de moi. Un bouclier dans les dents ça vous calmera. Enfin bref. Bizarrement cette hérésie et moi bah… on s'était bien entendu en fait. Enfin, j'avoue que des fois j'avais envie de l'étrangler pour qu'il la ferme parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant à piailler sans arrêt et à faire son intelligent ! Mais bon. Mes envies de meurtre finissaient par passer, la plupart du temps.

...Après, Bob (c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, le demi-démon) et moi, on a rencontré Shin et Grunlek. Shin aussi est une hérésie. J'étais gâté, ces temps ci, dis-donc. Je m'entends bien avec Shin et Grunlek. Ils sont sympas, on se tape de bons délires, la plupart du temps on se foutait de la gueule de Bob. Il partait toujours au quart de tour, ça me faisait encore plus marrer.

...On dit que le bonheur n'attend pas.

...Mais bizarrement, avec Bob, c'était pas vraiment pareil qu'avec Shin ou Grun. J'sais pas. C'était comme si… en fait, on était pas si différent. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer en fait. Genre, vous savez, quand il y a quelqu'un qui est le total opposé de nous mais qui en même temps est le même ? Bob et moi c'était comme ça j'crois. Moi j'suis inquisiteur, un serviteur de la Lumière. Et lui, il était une hérésie, un demi-démon. J'étais censé le tuer, je l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Il m'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça, peut-être. Non en vrai j'en sais rien.

...Vous savez quoi ? En fait des fois on arrivait à avoir des discussions avec Bob. Mais genre des vraies discussions. Une fois, je m'étais rendu compte qu'en fait, l'histoire avec son démon, ça le complexait vachement. Pas dans le sens où il est gêné ou je sais pas quoi, mais… Comme s'il se sentait coupable. Alors qu'on est d'accord, il avait pas choisi d'être un démon. Puis il avait un bon fond, je trouve. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait quitté son école de magie pour prouver qu'il pouvait utiliser le feu à… bon escient, il m'avait dit. Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'crois que j'avais saisi l'idée.

...Le truc, c'est qu'il était tout mon opposé. Je suis inquisiteur, il était un démon. Je maîtrise la Lumière, pouvoir divin, il maîtrisait le feu, pouvoir démoniaque. Je suis plus dans l'action, il était plus dans la réflexion. J'pense que vous captez l'idée. Mais en même temps, c'était comme si on s'attirait. 'Fin…. Je crois que j'avais ressenti quelque chose dans le genre, j'sais pas. J'me demande s'il l'avait remarqué, s'il ressentait la même chose.

...Je me souviens d'un soir où il avait plu. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, j'crois il commençait à chopper la crève. Il m'avait dit un truc genre « Tu sais Théo, des fois j'aimerais pouvoir être insouciant comme toi. Je me sens toujours obligé de me triturer l'esprit alors que des fois, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Tu ne te prends pas la tête, c'est cool... » Il avait marqué une pause avant de soupirer et de dire, doucement cette fois, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende : « Il paraît que le bonheur n'attend pas. » J'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

...Je fais pas gaffe à ce genre de trucs d'habitude. Genre du tout. Mais là… J'avais entendu un quelque chose dans sa voix… Je sais pas vraiment quoi, mais ça sonnait super triste. Et sur le coup, ça m'a rendu un peu… Je sais pas, un peu triste aussi j'imagine ? Bref, je sais pas. Ça devait pas être important. Si ?

...Non mais parce qu'il m'en aurait parlé, non ? Plus les jours passaient, plus nos discussions de nuit étaient longues, et c'était devenu comme une petite routine. Pour être honnête, c'était beaucoup lui qui parlait. Moi, j'écoutais. J'avais pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Mais ça le dérangeait pas alors c'était nickel. J'avoue qu'au début ça me gonflait un peu, qu'il me prenne pour son journal intime. Mais je m'y suis fait et après, bah j'apprenais à le connaître et je sais pas… j'aimais bien, ces moments. Puis plus les jours passaient et plus il me faisait confiance alors il parlait de trucs plutôt privés, sur ce qu'il ressentait, tout ça.

...Mais bizarrement, il parlait jamais de son démon. Je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il pensait que j'allais vouloir le tuer tout d'un coup ? Un bon coup de bouclier qui fait plaisir. Non sans déconner, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en parlait jamais ? Même quand je lui posais des questions dessus, il évitait d'y répondre en me baratinant avec une réponse longue de 20 minutes. Du coup, déjà que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, il parlait comme un bouquin, c'était chiant. Maintenant, je me rends compte que peut-être, il le faisait exprès. Qu'il voulait juste pas m'en parler et qu'il voulait pas me dire non. Peut-être… Enfin.

...Ces discussions, même s'il me cachait volontairement des choses, je les appréciais. Ou plutôt… je les adorais. Si on discutait pas le soir, le lendemain j'étais toujours d'humeur massacrante et ça le faisait rire. Quel connard. Il avait très bien compris, et bien avant moi, que ces discussions superflues étaient devenues quelque chose de nécessaire pour moi. A ce moment là, je pense même que j'aurais pu les classer dans la liste des choses qui faisaient mon bonheur….En tête de liste.

...Mais le bonheur n'attend pas.

...Plus les jours passaient et plus j'entendais cette tristesse dans sa voix. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué et qu'il avait du mal à se lever et/ou à tenir debout, le matin. Au bout d'un moment, il avait toujours les yeux vitreux, genre il avait la crève. J'sais pas c'était bizarre. Peut-être qu'il était malade ? J'avoue que… Ça m'avait inquiété, voilà…. Mais genre… beaucoup en fait.

…Après il s'était mis à tousser. Pas la petite toux, non. La grosse toux dégueulasse, genre bien grasse et tout, la totale, quoi. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil aussi. Je le forçais un peu à manger parce qu'il voulait plus rien avaler non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant. Déjà qu'il était pas épais, j'avais pas spécialement envie de me trimballer un sac d'os. Sa respiration était sifflante et son haleine… sentait le sang. On aurait pas dit, je faisais rien voir, pour pas l'inquiéter lui, parce qu'il avait pas du tout besoin de ça, mais j'étais vraiment… paniqué. Il s'était mis à cracher du sang, c'est jamais bon signe. Mais en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait. En même temps, on aurait dit que… ça le soulageait, étrangement…

...Il ne sonnait plus aussi triste qu'avant.

...Le bonheur n'attend pas.

...Puis c'est arrivé. Un matin, Bob ne s'est pas réveillé. La tuberculose. Saloperie.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

« Hey Théo. »

« Bob. »

« C'était calme, aujourd'hui. »

« T'as juste fait cramer une auberge, normal quoi. »

« Roh, ça va ! Quand c'est toi qui bute les petites filles, on te dit ri- »

« Mais ta gueule, elle est pas morte ! »

« J'espère pour toi. »

« ... »

« Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, d'agir sans réfléchir. Comme toi. »

« ... »

« Tu sais Théo, des fois j'aimerais pouvoir être insouciant, comme toi. Je me sens toujours obligé de me triturer l'esprit alors que des fois, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Tu te prends pas la tête, c'est cool... »

« ... »

...Il soupira.

« Il paraît que le bonheur n'attend pas. »

...Je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais dire à ce moment là. Maintenant, je pense comprendre mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

...La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que si le bonheur c'était toi, tu ne m'as pas attendu.


End file.
